newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reunion: The King
Sun Has Risen: Baron "Some choose to play the role of heroes. Others take the higher road, but choice or neccesity: to be the villian. To take the mantle, to sacrifice the opinions of others in order to enact a greater good." The wind swept about, billowing across the fields, dry and bristled from the lack of rain. The lack of texture, combined with the cloudy onset, rain bound to fall soon; already sprinkling. The world was shades of gray, and Ravenhold was here, with their esteemed King: protecting the royal emblem of Baron. Aeron Bloodraven sat atop his steed, riding with a small unit of Dark Knights, coupled with a lone Black Mage for support. A total of fifteen men, not including the Dark Knight Count himself, his daughter, and his sister, the commander of the Raven Legions: Agrona Bloodraven. Epona and Aeron upon their horses, Nimbus and Starscatter, a black mare and a smaller paint horse of cream and white. Agrona herself rode a basilisk, wild looking, jagged scales, scarred from numerous battles: eyes covered in order to prevent it's gorgon gaze. All adorned in armor, the visage of the House upon their steeds was symbolic of the power they wielded politically and in military, showing how significant the return of their leader was: both to nation and to heart. All here for the protection of their king. Aeron looked to the skies, hearing a slow rumble from the west, thunder, lighting briefly streaked across the horizon, sewing the sky together in it's piercing fashion. Shifting his weight, he felt the soft sprinkle of a downpour on it's way, crops would flourish, an upside to the gloomy mood. However, it was on that symbolized the people of the nation. A huge shadow became visible in the horizon, creeping across the fields and darkening the sown crops with its imposing presence - at first the shadow was formless, ever-changing and incomplete but as it drew evrer nearer it became clear that it was the shadow of a very large creature. Looking up they'd' see its reptilesque shape high up there as it flew past the group and towards the horizon to the east. It then abruptly turned and began to sail down towards the entourage that was gathered and now they could make out its large bat-like wings slamming forcing the air aside underneath its massive form, descending down towards one of the fields nearby; as grass and petals were ripped apart by the furious waves of air. The massive creature landed atop the meadow and stood there unflinchingly, it was a majestic to behold; and it commanded an aura of fear, strength and begrudging respect. While it strongly resembled a Dragon there was something different about it, an air of authority, and of tremendous power and one look into its eyes betrayed the lingering intelligence that lay beyond - this was no mortal creature, it was an Eidolon. Its mere presence sent a surge of undiluted Aether rippling through the air, making it crackle with energy and filling the mages present with the feeling of augmented power. The massive creature gave no indication of aggression though and soon its mission became clear - as the fantastic beast let its long serpentine neck slither down towards the ground in a perfect bow. A shadow became visible on the creatures back as a man, draped in clothes of purple and violet calmly began descending down the beasts outstretched neck as were it a stairwell. As he moved closer, they could make out faint runic symbols in the fabric of his silken regalia - being woven directly into the lining of the clothing; whatever they were for the spells they contained were certainly powerful - as the symbols seemed to seethe with pure Aether. The sensation only growing stronger as the man neared the assembly of people come to greet him. The Prince himself wasn't what one would normally expect from a prince, he lacked the chiseled and appealing features commonly attributed to male royalty, his looks were nothing special at all; and his face might just as easily have belonged to a mere commoner as the crown prince, the only thing which betrayed his rank being the golden diadem which crowned his temples. Still, despite his unassuming appearance - there was something about him that commanded attention; he held an air of power about him - unwavering confidence, even while standing face to face with one of the most fearsome warriors of Baron, along with his House at his back. He even had the audacity to smirk to himself, although it was not haughty in any sense of the word, it appeared almost triumphant? Without further ado, the Sorcerer moved over to the dark knight, before he spoke; with an eerily soft voice, much too gentle for a man - his words seemed to fill the air like an echo, dancing within their ears and caressing their hearts, all while they were cast back and forth within the listeners subconcious: "Greetings, Mesire Bloodraven - I'm honored that you came to meet me in person. Will you escort me back to the palace?" Even though his greeting seemed innocent and formal enough, his words seemed to twist and warp at their own accord, turning into something else entirely within the mind; where his words became "Would you lay your life unto me?" - behind them, the less experienced members of the group were instantly enthralled, their eyes losing their natural coloration and instead turned glass-like and pale in coloration. Clearly ensorcelled. Aeron gazed to the magnificence of Eidolon that his king rode upon. His own horse stood firmly in place as his contingency's mounts riled and grew jittery at the sudden flares of the dark magic. The appearance of the beast distrubed them, as it would any mere creature. However, Aeron was not so easily enthralled, he served because he willed himself to serve, he was a weapon because it served Baron. The Count of Ravenhold was it's instrument of war, and he nearly smiled as he saw the embodiment of their people come off the creature he once rode upon. "Greetings, My King..." said with respect, the words echoing in the air lightly, elicting a response that no other in the realm could. All else was beneath him. The Dark Knight served no other. "It is good to see you have arrived safely..." However, he was not taken by soft words, smooth and crisp, cultivating those that heard it with a sense of worship, the Dark Knight did not take kindly to any sense of silver-tongue, even if just simply heard. "Your people have restlessly awaited your return, my leige." Epona gazed to the figure, her eyes dulled, gilded, hiding the envy she held for his crown. Envious of the position he held, power held due to position, due to training. The Heir to the Slaughterhouse held back her urge to display this avarice jealousy. Simply bowing her head, dismounting her steed as her father and aunt did. "It is an honor to be in your presence, Lord of Baron..." offering a graceful courtesy. Spoken as softly as the Prince had just mustered himself moments ago. Agrona said nothing. Not a word escaped her lips, offering a military salute, she had nothing to say to this man. He was their leader, nothing more. Not a figure to be worshipped, he was merely the head of the law, and there fore, her loyalties were tied to serving him. Watching her niece offer her regards so fluidly, she held back her own grimace. False actions, only obvious to she and Aeron. None else. The wind blew more violently, the storm above was nearing them, no longer staying on it's horizon. The rain slowly beginning to pour down, faster, stronger, harder. Impeding down on the forces, causing them to pull their cloaks over their heads. Category:Roleplay